


La maldición de un Cupido

by Castiel_Holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Holmes/pseuds/Castiel_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS -no digan que no se los advertí- En serio, si no van al día con la serie, deben saber que esta historia está ubicada después de los eventos ocurridos en el capítulo "Book of the Damned" (10x18). Una gran cantidad de ángeles estaban cabreados con Castiel. De todos niveles y clases, pero los Cupidos, TODA la legión de Cupidos le estaban dando caza por lo que hizo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La persecución

Después que su travesía con Metatron para recuperar su gracia, Castiel estaba de vuelta. Al fin era él mismo, no una aberración andante con la gracia de alguno de sus hermanos o hermanas. Pero se sentía mal. Se sentía horriblemente mal por tener que mentirle a Dean sobre como recuperó su gracia, y se sentía aún peor cuando recordaba que un Cupido fue asesinado por Metatron. Es cierto que fue en defensa propia, y que le salvó la vida, pero le había costado la vida a ese hermano y además, al humano que era su receptáculo. ¿Cuántas vidas más se perderían en el fuego cruzado? Él no quería que sufrieran más humanos a causa de él o de otros ángeles, y tampoco quería que murieran más ángeles.  
Era un misterio lo que quería hacer Metatron con la tabla de los demonios, pero por lo mismo no había que quitarle los ojos de encima. Pero obviamente, con Dean sin saber la verdad, y tampoco Charlie, Castiel no podía simplemente ir por ahí con Sam sin levantar sospechas.

  
\- Cas, ¿Cómo se llamaba el hombre que sacó a Harry de la cabaña en medio de la nada en que lo habían encerrado sus tíos para evitar que fuera a Hogwarts?- preguntó Charlie, que lo miraba fijamente  
\- Rubeus Hagrid. Semigigante.  
\- Oh Cas, ¡te adoro! simplemente te adoro  
\- ¿Para qué me preguntas? estoy seguro que te sabes cada segundo de cada libro de la saga...  
\- quería discutir contigo sobre los libros, pero estabas tan sumido en ti mismo que simplemente lo dije para llamarte la atención. ¿Qué está mal contigo?  
\- Nada. Estoy perfecto- le dedicó una sonrisa para afirmar su punto.  
\- No lo creo. Estás ido, y no te he visto interactuando mucho con Dean, de hecho es como si lo evitaras. Lo cual, no cuadra según los libros, en los cuales tienen un montón de interacción ustedes dos... a menos que le ocultes algo a Dean, en cuyo caso desapareces.  
\- ¿Los libros? ah, tu conociste a Dorothy, Charlie. Ya te habrá dicho ella que las cosas no son siempre tal y cual como los libros lo relatan...  
\- No. Pero en "Supernatural" siempre TODO es tal y cual. Así que dilo, ¿qué le estás ocultando? Somos mejores amigos ahora, ¿recuerdas? puedes confiar en mí.  
\- Yo-  
\- Hey chicos aquí estaban. ¿Siguen jugando? Tengo un caso aquí de muertes extrañas, y no encuentro a Sam para que me acompañe.  
\- Seguro Cas te quiere acompañar, Dean. - hizo que Cas se parara y lo empujó hacia Dean- ¿Cierto Cas? justamente estábamos hablando de que no han pasado suficiente tiempo juntos.  
\- ¿Tú no te apuntas Charlie? Me extraña.  
\- Naah, a mi me vendría bien un descanso

Cas estaba con esa mirada de desconcierto y temor que tenía solo en contadas ocasiones (como cuando Dean lo llevó al prostíbulo, o cuando escuchó como torturaban a Samandriel), pero la cambió en cuanto Dean frunció el ceño.  
\- ¿Qué pasa Cas? ¿te sientes mal?  
\- No, no. Estoy bien Dean, vamos.

Se fueron en silencio al aparcamiento del búnker y recogieron sus cosas, Dean abrió la puerta de conductor del impala y Cas se iba directo a su auto...

\- Cas, prefiero que vayamos en el impala.  
\- ¿Eh? oh, lo siento Dean, es la costumbre. Hace tiempo que no viajamos juntos.  
\- A propósito de viajar, Cas... Lo de tus alas... ¿es definitivo? o simplemente tienes que esperar a que se sanen? ¿podrás volver... a volar?  
Estaban ya sentados uno junto al otro en el impala, y Castiel bajó la mirada.  
\- La verdad no había pensado en eso, Dean... No recuerdo que alguna vez nos hayan enseñado algo sobre esto, generalmente nuestras alas no salen dañadas... y no sé en qué condiciones están mis hermanos, tampoco me puedo acercar a ellos, como para preguntarles su experiencia...  
\- Entiendo, no tienes como saber si hay alguno de ellos que pueda volar...  
De pronto a Dean se le encendió la ampolleta.  
\- ¿eh? pero, por qué no puedes ir al cielo si esa amiga tuya... Hannah? está arreglando las cosas?  
Castiel giró rápidamente su cara hacia la ventana, para que Dean no lo viera, tenía que inventar una mentira rápida o Dean lo descubriría todo...  
\- ¿Cas?  
\- Dean, eh, Hannah y yo no estamos en buenos términos... porque, porque yo le dije que debíamos centrarnos en la misión, sin desviaciones de algún tipo, porque Hannah estaba, bueno, ya sabes... tomándome más cariño del debido y yo-  
\- Oh, amigo, qué incómodo... ¿y aún así te ayudó a recuperar tu gracia?  
\- Sólo me dijo dónde encontrarla, y los ángeles que le acompañaban tenían suficientemente claro en sus caras "y vete al infierno" como para que yo entendiera... nada de contacto con el cielo.  
\- Que lástima, igual podrías haber aprovechado, esa tía estaba buena...  
\- Ese cuerpo no era de Hannah, Dean. Hannah liberó a su receptáculo para que pudiera volver con su familia, Hannah no era como soy yo, que Jimmy está muerto y este cuerpo no tiene nada que ver con él. Además, la última vez que le vi, estaba usando un receptáculo masculino.  
\- ... ok, eso último me dio un escalofrío.  
Salvado por la mentira... al menos estaba aprendiendo a mentir mejor, Dean se lo había creído. Y bueno, las mejores mentiras son las que tienen algo de verdad.  
\- ¿De qué se trata el caso, Dean?  
\- unm... como dije, muertes extrañas. Tres personas muertas por que les atravesó un fierro de lado a lado mientras conducían a casa con sus respectivas parejas. Las parejas de las tres personas muertas por fierro luego murieron sin motivo aparente. Ocho personas jóvenes muertas inexplicablemente por insuficiencia cardíaca, con cardiomegalia, sin antecedentes previos de enfermedad cardíaca ni antecedentes familiares acordes.  
\- Eso me suena de algo...

De pronto la radio que estaba tocando "Back in black" en volumen bajo, se subió de volumen, con una canción totalmente diferente.

 _Take me to church, I'll workship like a dog at the shrine of your lies. I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen yo_ -

\- ¡Hey! ¡Cas! ¿por qué la cambiaste? - Dean lucía enfadado mientras bajaba el volumen  
\- ¿Eh? yo no la he tocado, Dean. - respondió Cas mostrando sus manos  
\- Entonces tenemos un fantasma en el auto, porque juraría que había puesto uno de mis casetes, y esta canción está en la radio; ponte alerta Cas.

Se fueron el resto del camino en silencio y alertas ante la posible aparición del supuesto fantasma, pero nunca se mostró.

Llegaron a la última escena de crimen, en el cual todos quienes estaban realizando las pericias estaban... por decir lo menos, anonadados. Ni siquiera sabían si era un crimen del todo. Era una mujer de 32 años, que estaba tirada en el suelo sosteniéndose el abdomen como si hubiera sido apuñalada, tenía sangre por la boca, pero no había rastros de sangre en el abdomen ni parecía que hubiese sido apuñalada realmente...

\- Ésto es una escena de crimen, caballeros, me temo que no pueden pasar.- Les dijo el detective inspector en cuanto los vio.  
Castiel y Dean sacaron sus placas al mismo tiempo (Cas tal y como si fuera un novato aún, la sacó al revés de nuevo, Dean la acomodó).  
\- Creo que tenemos jurisdicción aquí detective, nos enviaron por las muertes extrañas que han sucedido últimamente, y nos informaron que ésta calzaba en el patrón.- Dijo Dean mirando fijamente al detective.  
\- Estaría bien si nos pudiera decir a qué hora fue encontrada, sus datos personales,- Castiel no alcanzó a terminar su frase.  
\- Kathelyn Wilson, 32, encontrada hace dos horas por su vecina que le pareció escuchar un grito y vino corriendo. Vivía aquí junto a su novia, estaban a punto de casarse. La pareja, Martha Zurih se encontraba trotando a la orilla del río donde fue encontrada también hace casi dos horas, claramente acuchillada y a juzgar por las fotos, en la misma posición que Kathelyn. ¿cómo explican eso en el FBI?  
\- Tendremos que entrar a las autopsias, usted pue-

_My my, my my, ahh ahh, give me love, my my, my my, aah aah_

\- disculpen- el detective contestó su teléfono.  
Dean dio una mirada de exasperación y se volteó hacia Cas.  
\- Voy a revisar por EMF en la casa, tu ve a ver si puedes sacar algo de donde estaba el cadáver, ok?  
\- okidoki.  
Dean miró con asombro durante un segundo, luego se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
"él dice okidoki, me gusta" - pensó Dean.

Nada de EMF, ningún mal olor, de hecho la casa estaba tan impecablemente limpia y ordenada y con un ambiente cálido que le costaba trabajo pensar quién podría querer a estas personas muertas.  
Castiel tuvo mejor suerte, aunque no supo qué significaba rápidamente. Encontró un pequeño trozo de fino hilo rojo cerca de donde estaba la marca del cadáver. Sacó una bolsita de uno de sus bolsillos y la guardó para mostrársela a Dean. En cuanto Dean la vio, se encogió de hombros.

\- Puede ser nada, pero ante la duda está bien que la guardemos, Cas.

Sin más palabras, se fueron a la morgue. Llegaron justo a tiempo, la primera autopsia estaba a punto de empezar, por lo que se equiparon con delantales, mascarillas y guantes, y pasaron con el forense.

\- Unm... cómo iremos a cortar a esta niña....?  
\- La "Y" es una buena opción, doc. No se va a notar cuando la entregue y es menos trabajo para cerrar.- Dean soltó sin pensar mucho  
\- eh, ¿tienen experiencia en esto ya chicos? No muchos detectives entran a las autopsias, simplemente esperan mis informes.  
\- Nosotros estamos preparados para todo, doctor. Y preferimos ver con nuestros propios ojos, en caso de encontrar alguna evidencia..- Cas sonaba demasiado serio en comparación a Dean.  
-ok. "Y" entonces

Primero puso en la balanza el hígado, perfectamente normal, el intestino delgado estaba cortado, así como una pequeña porción de estómago, como si hubiera ingresado un cuchillo largo que llegó hasta la aorta abdominal, que evidenciaba que la hemorragia había ocurrido ahí, y que finalmente la había matado. El misterio era, que a ella no la habían acuchillado. Castiel se detuvo a mirar el corazón, que además de estar un poco aumentado de tamaño, tenía unas marcas que le llamaron la atención. Dean sacó fotos y el doc procedió a dejar todo como debía.  
La segunda autopsia fue igual. La diferencia era que Martha si había sido acuchillada, y por lo tanto tenía una herida de entrada en el abdomen. Castiel se detuvo en el corazón otra vez, y sacó fotos.

\- Esto es un completo misterio para mi chicos. Es como si esta mujer murió porque mataron a su pareja. Exactamente de la misma forma. Ni siquiera es un suicidio, no hay herida de entrada, no me explico cómo pudo hacerse tal daño...  
\- No se preocupe doc, es nuestro trabajo averiguar eso. Gracias.- Dean se despidió agitando la mano.  
\- Gracias doctor.- Cas le dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

Una vez de vuelta en el impala, Dean se estiró y miró a Cas directamente.  
\- Y bien? ¿qué tienes Cas?  
Castiel no pudo sostener la mirada, por lo que miró a un punto fijo en el frente y se puso a hablar.  
\- Claramente estas personas... todas las personas que han muerto en estas condiciones extrañas, según he podido ver en las fotos de las autopsias, estaban ligadas fuertemente por la marca que les hizo algún Cupido. Todas las parejas tenían marcas que concuerdan entre si en sus corazones, y además, ahora entiendo por qué encontré este hilo...  
\- "El hilo rojo del destino" - bromeó Dean.  
Castiel lo miró confuso - ¿Cómo lo supiste!?  
Dean lo miró incrédulo - ¿Estás bromeando Cas? ¿Esa cosa existe? Es una estupidez que aparece en cada anime cuando los personajes encuentran al "amor predestinado de su vida"  
\- No es una estupidez Dean, es muy serio. No soy experto en esta área, Dean, pero sé que cuando los cupidos unen personas con ese tipo de lazos, la conexión es demasiado fuerte... Esas parejas no se mienten, se miran a la cara y ya saben lo que piensa el otro o como se siente, la empatía llega a ser tan fuerte que sienten cuando su pareja está en peligro aunque estén muy lejos...  
\- Ok, eso es simplemente enfermante. Entiendo lo de "sentir el peligro aunque estén lejos", pero morir? ¿morir porque su pareja murió? Puede que me equivoque Cas, pero creo que eso no es normal.  
\- Tienes razón. Quiero decir, es normal que mueran de "pena" pero eso se da con el tiempo, es inusual que mueran al mismo tiempo o con diferencia de tiempo tan corta y de la misma forma... Además los corazones agrandados... quiere decir que estaban subiendo el flujo sanguíneo cada vez que se veían, eso es simplemente demasiado...  
\- ¿Cómo encontramos al Cupido? ¿de la misma forma que la otra vez?  
\- No. Ésta vez me sé un hechizo para invocar al Cupido que esté de turno, que encontré en el búnker...  
\- Muy bien, Cas, has hecho tus tareas- Dean revolvió el pelo de Cas mientras conducía.

Fueron a un almacén abandonado, sabían por experiencia que si los descubrían haciendo hechizos de cualquier tipo... no serían bien juzgados...  
Una vez hubieron puesto los ingredientes para invocar, luego de 5 segundos ya pensaban que no aparecería, pero voilá, ahí estaba. No estaba desnudo como el último que había conocido Dean, y no parecía amigable.

\- Dean Winchester y... oh, Castiel. El ángel más buscado por los nuestros estos días. Debo estar en mi racha de suerte, podré adjudicarme tu muerte, seré el Cupido más respetado.  
\- Hey, hey, creí que se suponía que ustedes eran los tipos amigables- Dean estaba un poquito confundido.  
\- ¿Amigables? ¿Con Castiel, que estaba aliado con Metatron y mató a uno de los nuestros? Me hará un altar por llevar su cabeza de vuelta al cielo.  
\- ¿Con Metatron?  
\- Oh.. así que no te lo había contado, ¿eh? - iba a abalanzarse sobre Castiel para matarlo, pero Dean prendió el círculo que había dibujado en el suelo con aceite sagrado y el ángel no se pudo mover.  
\- Te miente, ¿y aún así lo ayudas? oh, eso es amor. ¡Malditos sean!

Viéndose atrapado y sin más opciones, justo cuando Cas iba a lanzarle su espada, estiró sus brazos hacia ellos. Murió en cuanto la espada de Castiel le atravesó el cuello. Inexplicablemente, Dean cayó al suelo inconsciente, y Cas se llevó las manos al pecho.

\- Dean, ¡Dean!, reacciona, ¿qué pasa? - le dio palmadas suaves en la cara a Dean  
Dean intentó enderezarse, pero le dolía el pecho y le costaba respirar.  
\- Creo que me dio un infarto, o algo... ¿puedes arreglarlo? - se le cortó el aire en cuanto levantó la mirada, Castiel tenía sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación fijos en él, y su corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía.  
\- No Dean - Cas tomó una de sus manos y con la otra se aferró a su hombro para que se pudiera parar, quemaba ahí donde lo tocaba.- No tuviste un infarto. Tuviste un- Castiel estaba todo colorado, y hablaba como si respirar fuera un martirio- tuviste un flechazo.


	2. Flechados

\- Tuviste un flechazo. -

Dean dio un paso hacia atrás tan rápido que pareció salto, y se llevó las manos al pecho mientras se encogía en sí mismo.

\- No me toques, Cas. No me digas que ese bastardo nos hizo... no, a ti no te puede afectar, tu eres un ángel... Por lo que yo soy el único que está... enfermo... de amor - La voz de Dean tembló al final de la frase, al caer en cuenta de que Cas tenía su gracia de vuelta y seguro no había salido afectado... El simple pensamiento lo estaba matando, no iba a poder ver a Cas sin que le doliera y sin saber que el único enamorado ahí era él. Enamorado del ángel. Enamorado como un estúpido, haciéndose más débil, más-

\- Te equivocas.

\- ¿Qué? - Dean levantó la mirada, con expresión confusa.

\- Estoy afectado también Dean. Es cierto que soy un ángel de nuevo, pero siempre he sido un ángel diferente, y mi experiencia como humano está demasiado latente, y tú... eres el humano por quien siempre he estado más preocupado... -se hizo un silencio de dos segundos, que pareció eterno- Aquí, déjame hacer más lento el ritmo de tu corazón un poco, podrías hacer una insuficiencia cardíaca...

\- No Cas, quema cuando toc-

Castiel fue más rápido, y sintió su corazón normalizarse un poco. El toque duró sólo un momento, demasiado corto para el gusto de Dean. Y su corazón podía estar más calmado, pero no podía ver a Cas sin sentir... cosas, sin tener el impulso de estar más cerca, de t-

"Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, Dean"

\- Está bien Dean, tranquilo. Tenemos que irnos de aquí. ¿Te parece bien si yo conduzco y tu duermes en el asiento trasero del impala? También, necesitamos algún medicamento inotrópico-cronotrópico negativo para que tomes, para mantener regulado tu ritmo cardíaco; y unos supresores hormonales, para que no sientas tanto... descontrol.

\- Ni idea de qué son esos.. trópicos o lo que sean, Cas, pero estoy de acuerdo.

Cas recogió sus armas mientras Dean entraba en el asiento trasero del impala y se tapaba con su chaqueta. Una vez terminó de guardar las cosas en el maletero, abrió la puerta de Dean, haciendo que éste último se sobresaltara.

-¡¿qué pasa Cas!?

\- Dudo que sin pastillas vayas a dormir, te voy a ayudar.

\- ¿qué va- Castiel puso dos dedos en su frente y cayó dormido en seguida.

Estuvo tentado a quedarse viendo al cazador dormido como tantas veces lo había hecho antes, pero se recordó a sí mismo el plan de llegar al búnker lo antes posible y conseguir medicamentos para Dean... Y... ¿contarle a Charlie? ¿a Sam? si es que había vuelto de dónde sea que estaba... ¿esconderse de Dean? porque con todo esto, Dean iba a darse cuenta de todas las cosas que le ha estado ocultando últimamente, que las desapariciones no han sido sólo por buscar pistas o ir a ver discretamente cómo le va a Claire, y ya tenía una idea de lo de Metatron...

\- Estoy tan jodido...

Intentó distraer sus pensamientos encendiendo la radio, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, la canción por la que Dean lo había acusado de cambiar la radio... Quitó el casete y... la canción estaba EN el casete. Alguien debió grabarla ahí, seguro Sam o Charlie para molestar a Dean un poco. Lo puso de nuevo, y esta vez dejó que siguiera la canción.

 _Good God, let me give you my life. Take me to church_ \- imagenes aparecieron en su mente

 _I'll workship like a dog at the shrine of your lies,_ \- vio a Dean tratando de convencer a Sam y Bobby de que él no había ido al "lado oscuro"

 _I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife, -_ se recordó a sí mismo, tan enojado con Dean cuando pensaba entregarse a Miguel, que dejó inconsciente al predicador que estaba rezando y golpeó al cazador tan fuerte, que lo hizo decir "Cas, por favor"

 _offer me my deathless death, -_  Cuando encontraron la tableta de los ángeles, y tenía la espada angelical alzada, lista para terminar con la vida de Dean hasta que dijo "Te necesito, Cas, te necesito"

 _good God, let me give you my life._ \- Y ahí estaba Dean, tan terriblemente destrozado por la traición arrodillándose, y él tan drogado en sí mismo y todas las almas que le daban poder para ser "Dios"...

 _I'm a pagan of the good times, -_ y ahí estaba él, sonriendo como un humano sin saber por qué, simplemente siguiendo a Dean luego del "desastre del prostíbulo"

 _my lover's a sunlight,_ \- Dean iluminando todo con una simple sonrisa

 _to keep the Goddess on my side, she demands a sacrifice._ \- Dean reclamandole que hiciera algo cuando Sam estaba a punto de sellar un pacto con Lilith y él... no debía, no podía ayudarlo y aún así le dijo que tal vez si un profeta estaba en peligro... un arcángel aparecería a terminar con la amenaza...

Cada frase de la canción le traía tantos recuerdos, de cuando Dean le rezaba cuando lo necesitaba luego de haber vuelto del infierno; cuando Dean le rezaba a cada momento mientras estaban en el purgatorio... Cuando se plantó firme frente a él y lo obligó a mantenerse a su lado, que si no, no saldría de ahí; cuando vio a Dean tan mal porque pensaba que era su culpa que Cas no lograra salir del purgatorio...

La canción ya había terminado y seguía avanzando en su camino a toda velocidad. De pronto apareció una estación de servicio, lo bastante grande como para tener una farmacia, por lo que decidió hacer una parada ahí.

Castiel apenas se había alejado 10 metros y Dean se despertó, porque sintió la lejanía. Se quedó en el auto mientras escuchaba la canción que sonaba a todo volumen en otro auto

_Nothing better to do, when I'm stuck on you, I'm still in here, trying to figure it out_

El ángel volvía y Dean lo sintió en seguida: Cas estaba en peligro. Dos tipos armados lo iban a atacar... sentía la sangre hervir desde su brazo hasta el resto del cuerpo y reaccionó más rápido de lo que esperaba

_I'll let it go, cause I won't see you later and we're not allowed to talk it out_

Sin saber cómo, estaba moliendo a golpes a dos tipos

 _I said I'd go, put myself on show -_ La sangre manchaba sus puños

 _but I'm still trying to figure it out -_  Algo lo detuvo, de pronto no podía seguir moviéndose

Cas lo sostenía para que se controlara... los tipos ya estaban inconscientes.

\- Dean, están fuera de juego, tranquilo - Dean seguía forcejeando - ¡DEAN! ¡DETENTE!

Y el cazador reaccionó. Y su reacción fue abrazar protectoramente al ángel, mientras sentía la rabia menguar y ser reemplazada por la calma que Cas le proporcionaba.

\- Estoy bien Dean, yo puedo cuidarme solo.

Dean lo miró confundido.

\- Soy un ángel de nuevo, ¿recuerdas? no estoy realmente en peligro. Éstos son simples ladrones, sus armas no pueden herirme.

Castiel sanó las heridas de los malhechores y siguió a Dean hasta el auto. Dean estaba TAN avergonzado, que se encogió en el asiento trasero del impala y se cubrió la cara. Castiel lo hizo dormir de nuevo, no le gustaba ver a Dean sintiéndose mal consigo mismo, y le preocupaba lo que la marca le podía hacer a su consciencia, toda la violencia que desataba... Y ahora, cada vez que sintiera el peligro... no podía permitir que Dean se fuera a negro otra vez, tenían, más que nunca, encontrar la cura para la marca.

Dean no despertaba cuando llegaron al búnker, por lo que Castiel tuvo que llevarlo en brazos hasta el búnker, tuvo algunos problemas con la puerta, y cuando iba bajando las escaleras, apareció Charlie.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasó a Dean!?

\- shh... está durmiendo

Dean se acurrucó en Cas ante el ruido, y Charlie se rió entre dientes ante el espectáculo: Un gigante hombre en brazos de otro, dormido como un bebé... Se fue detrás de Cas para ayudar a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

\- Jody llamó para informar que las chicas lo están haciendo bien, y para dejar saludos de Claire para sus padres y a tío Sam.

Castiel se volteó rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

\- Hey, dejemos al bello durmiente y vamos a jugar.

\- No me puedo alejar, Charlie, Dean podría despertarse.

\- ¿cómo es eso? ¿están amarrados o algo?

\- Algo así...

La pelirroja lo miró con expresión confusa, luego desapareció por el pasillo, para volver un rato después acompañada de Sam.

\- ¿Cómo los ataron, Cas? - Sam lucía preocupado.

Castiel los miró con ojos de cachorro, en serio no quería explicar esto...

\- Más correcto sería decir, que nos "flecharon" ... aunque también estamos atados...

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron en sorpresa y Charlie simplemente sonrió.

\- Flechados como... flechados, "en el amor flechados"?

Castiel se tapó la cara con las manos, hasta que escuchó las risitas de Charlie y Sam.

\- Jamás pensé que las canciones iban a funcionar, Charlie.

\- ¡Es que era demasiado obvio!

Y ahí apareció, la cara de confusión de Castiel. Cuando se dio cuenta de a qué se referían, no pudo evitar molestarse.

\- No sean estúpidos, esto es SERIO. Tuvimos una pelea con un querubín, que era responsable de varias muertes en la ciudad vecina, ustedes no vieron los cadáveres, el estado de los corazones, ¡una mujer murió porque acuchillaron a su prometida!

Las caras de Charlie y Sam cambiaron, ver al ángel así de molesto no estaba en los planes.

\- ¡Y Dean se siente miserable, inseguro!

Castiel salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, Sam y Charlie a sus espaldas. Una vez ahí, bajó el volumen de su voz.

\- La empatía va a hacer que sepa que le he mentido, Sam. Prepárate para lo que viene, se va a enterar de que hemos estado haciendo cosas por él a sus espaldas sin que yo diga una simple palabra... Sam, casi mató a dos tipos a golpes porque se acercaron a mí para atacarme, aún sabiendo que tengo mi gracia de vuelta y que no podrían hacerme daño... creo que la marca y ... "esto" es una muy mala combinación...

Charlie miró a Sam asustada, Sam asintió con su cabeza y Charlie se fue corriendo del búnker.

\- ¿Es por eso también que dijiste que no te puedes alejar de él? Pero ahora estás aquí, y nada ha pasado...

Y en ese momento llegó Dean. Le bastó con ver la expresión perpleja de Sam para saber que ya estaba al día con lo ocurrido.

\- Supongo que te reirás de mi ahora, Sammy. Adelante, estoy esperando.

Sam no quitaba su mirada de perplejidad y sólo logró balbucear.

\- Me. voy. a buscar en algún libro como librarlos de esto.

Dean vio a Sam salir rápidamente a la biblioteca. Su cara se volvió más seria, y su tono de voz era gélido.

\- ¿Qué es eso que me estás ocultando, Cas? ¿Por qué me mentiste? Te voy a dar la oportunidad de decírmelo.

Castiel se rindió sin presentar lucha, porque había pasado todo el tiempo sintiendo que el ocultarle las cosas a Dean no estaba bien, siempre que hacían cosas a sus espaldas todo salía mal, y el simple pensamiento de que eso podía ser considerado un engaño le escocía.

\- Yo... Sam y yo, fuimos a buscar a Metatron para sacarle información sobre como quitarte la marca de Caín -sentía su corazón acelerarse por la mirada fija de Dean, y él ni siquiera tenía necesidad de que su corazón latiera- Intenté subir al cielo, pero Hannah bajó (y ahí es cuando tomó el recipiente masculino del que te hablé) para decirme que no me permitiría ver al escriba para salvarte, porque era muy peligroso. Entonces Sam propuso el plan B, que fue hacer escapar a Metatron del cielo. Lo logramos gracias a Bobby, una vez abajo le quité su gracia a Metatron, Sam le disparó en una pierna y le hicimos hablar. No sabía cómo quitarte la marca, le dije a Sam que lo matara y Metatron dijo que si tenía mi gracia, por lo que Sam se fue y yo fui a buscar mi gracia con Metatron. Él me debilitó, encontró la tableta de demonios y yo mi gracia, la tomé de regreso y él escapó.

Dean estaba enojado.

\- ¿¡Metieron a Bobby en esto!? ¡Está muerto! y ni siquiera así lo dejan descansar, encima por mi!

\- Bobby estaba feliz de ayudar la verdad, y perdón Dean, dejé que Metatron escapara...

\- ¡Trabajando por mí a mis espaldas, cuando les dije que dejaran el asunto en paz!

\- Lo siento Dean, perdóname, pero simplemente no podíamos dejar que te rindieras, Sam no puede perderte, yo no puedo perderte, te necesito Dean-

Dean lo estaba abrazando. Ya no podía contenerse más. La rabia lo estaba quemando y ya había comprobado antes que estar en los brazos de Cas... lo calmaba. Y maldito fuera, maldito estaba, que se sentía tan estúpido por estar enamorado y por necesitar a Cas ahí con él... y por sentirse incluso un poco... feliz ante la confesión del ángel, de que no podía perderlo y que iba a hacer lo posible por salvarlo... y que la iniciativa había sido de Sam... Sam... oh, Sam no se podía haber rendido así nada más, seguro estaba tramando algo más y por eso había salido tan rápido de la cocina cuando él llegó, y de seguro no podía ser bueno. Todas las ideas que se le venían a la mente iban de mal en peor, y Castiel pareció sentirlo, porque apretó el abrazo.

\- Tranquilo Dean, por favor - Cas lo miró directo a los ojos, estaba preocupado.

Dean puso su mano derecha en la cara del ángel, y en ese momento apareció Sam, que venía a rellenar su tazón con café

\- ugh, incómodo -

Castiel y Dean saltaron cada uno a lados contrarios, claramente avergonzados.

\- Cas, creo que será mejor... que no estemos juntos hasta que encontremos una forma de quitarnos... esto.

El ángel recogió las llaves de su auto y salió de ahí. Sentía que estaba terriblemente mal alejarse de Dean, pero sabía también que mientras más tiempo estuvieran juntos... habían dos opciones: que Dean se sintiera cada vez más miserable por estar así, o que terminaran... dejándose llevar. Y las consecuencias de eso, no quería ni pensarlo. Al poco rato Charlie lo llamó. Necesitaba algunas provisiones, le habría llamado la atención lo variadas que eran, pero lo mal que se sentía hizo que no se preocupara hasta el final del mensaje, hasta que se enteró.

\- ¡¿Charlie tiene el maldito libro de los malditos!? - Dean estaba rojo de ira, literalmente rojo.

Iba a arder Troya. Bueno, en este caso, América.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HUUURTS!!! estar separados les duele, just saying. Cupids are bitches ya know? Tengo una prueba de tres días y aquí me tienen :') "I'm so screwed" Espero comentarios y sugerencias (I'm serious, y estoy considerando hacer fics a pedido >:D)


	3. Cuando "amor" pierde la "a"

Las últimas palabras de Charlie en el mensaje telefónico, era que estaba con una bruja para decodificar el libro de los malditos. Entonces se preocupó.

Apenas entró en ese edificio claramente abandonado, que estaba lleno de "grafiti" (en realidad eran signos para mantenerse ocultos de ángeles, demonios, y bueno, varios otros..), supo que algo estaba mal. Entró como si nada para encontrarse con la pelirroja. Pero no se encontró con la pelirroja que esperaba, si no con una bruja encadenada.

\- oh, no sabía que tendría una distracción como esta... y creo que debido a tus preferencias jovencita, éste es todo mío... ¿pero qué es? ¿Brujo o nerd? - La bruja lo miró de arriba abajo, relamiéndose ante la vista

\- Ángel.- Castiel la miró enfadado

\- ¿Disculpa? - La bruja estaba confundida- pero si eres la imagen andante del pecado... - lo siguió con la mirada

Charlie abrazó a Castiel y le agradeció por los víveres, la bruja se aclaró la garganta.

\- Ok, Rowena. Yo no te soporto, por lo que estoy agotada de ti y de estar haciendo esto a espaldas de Dean, necesito aquí a Cas por salud mental y seguridad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dean no sabe sobre esto? Esto está destinado al fracaso...

\- ¡Eso es exactamente lo que le dije a Sam! pero estoy haciendo esto por Dean. Es cierto que está mal, pero Sam tiene razón, no hay otra forma de ayudarlo.

\- Por Dean.

Cas se sentía mareado y confuso, sentía la necesidad de contarle a Dean lo que pasaba, sentía que debería estar corriendo hasta él en ese mismo momento, dejar que la energía que lo atraía hacia él como un imán los mantuviera juntos. Pero Dean se sentía humillado por estar en ésta posición, y lo menos que el ángel quería era hacer sufrir al cazador. Así que soportaría a la bruja y las quejas de Charlie mientras tuviera que estar separado de Dean. Lo primero era dejar a la bruja en la habitación próxima, una que estaba llena de barriles, porque a Charlie le "obstruía el pensamiento".

 

* * *

 

No había pasado mucho rato de que Cas había salido corriendo de la cocina luego de que Sam los encontrara en una posición... comprometedora, hasta que había empezado el interrogatorio.

\- Sam, ¿qué estás tramando? Supe que hiciste que Cas me ocultara que sacaron a Metatron de la prisión del cielo, que involucraron a Bobby, ¡¡A BOBBY!! ¡Se supone que debe tener su merecido descanso, maldición, y ustedes lo meten en problemas por mi culpa! y que si bien al final Cas pudo recuperar su gracia, Metatron se escapó.

\- Te lo contó todo entonces... Mira Dean, sé que eso no salió exactamente bien, pero valía la pena el intento. No hay nada más.

\- ¿Esperas que te crea eso? ¡Dime ahora qué estás tramando Sam, te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto!

\- Dean, ¡no hay nada más que decir! - Sam se vio interrumpido por su celular.

Dean entornó los ojos como Sam lo dejó solo en la cocina porque salió a contestar el teléfono.

\- ¿Si, Cas?

\- Sam, Charlie no está. Revisé en todas partes, no la puedo encontrar aquí

\- Está bien Cas, yo la buscaré, tú vigila a Rowena. Yo buscaré a Charlie, hay que mantenerla a salvo de los Styne, andan tras ella por el libro. - Apenas colgó se dio cuenta que debió alejarse más.

\- ¿¡Charlie tiene el maldito libro de los malditos!? ¡¡Se suponía que tenías que quemarlo!!

\- El libro tiene un hechizo de protección, Dean, no puede ser simplemente destruido. Y no, ella no tiene el libro, ¡pero eso no quita que los malditos Styne no estén tras ella!

\- Mierda Sam, Charlie está en peligro.

Sam simplemente pasó de largo hasta su computadora para buscar dónde podría haber ido Charlie, Dean se puso a llamarla como loco.

 

* * *

 

Tenía de todo ahí para hacer el hechizo que necesitaba. Tenía suerte que los ingredientes hicieran su trabajo por si solos, ya que las cadenas de verdad hacían su trabajo imposibilitándola de usar sus propios poderes. Pero ella era la más brillante, la mejor, y la mejor bruja debía tener tanto el talento natural como el conocimiento sobre los elementos que podían funcionar mágicamente si sabías como mezclarlos... En cuanto ese ángel entrara, simplemente no sería capaz de resistirse. Así tendría un rato de entretención, y una nueva mascota fiel que la liberaría y la ayudaría a escapar de ahí con el libro de los malditos y el códex.  Un plan perfecto y brillante, como sólo podía ser un plan creado por ella.

El ángel no podría haber aparecido en un mejor tiempo, ya tenía todo listo y apenas cruzó la puerta, le tiró el contenido del cuenco en la cara.

\- Horatî- Nada más decir las palabras y el ángel caería de rodillas para obedecer a sus demandas.

Castiel se sacudió lo que le habían echado encima.

\- ¿Qué parte de "soy un ángel" no entendiste, bruja?

Rowena quedó desconcertada, y se dedicó a observar detenidamente al ángel... debería haber funcionado, no había excusa esta vez, el ángel no estaba protegido por la marca de Caín como Dean...

\- No importa lo que fueras, el hechizo debió funcionar, es perfecto, y tú no estás protegido por alguna maldición como la marca de Caín, pero ¿por qué no está funcionando entonces? - miró detenidamente los ojos del ángel- oh... ¡oh! ¡debes tener una maldición de todos modos! ¿qué maldición es? uhg, este hechizo debió haber hecho que me obedecieras y amaras como un perrito faldero... a menos que estés tan locamente enamorado de alguien más, que no pudieras ser afectado por esto...

Castiel desvió la mirada.

\- ¡AJÁ! ¡La maldición de un Cupido! Soy un genio. Estás tan perdidamente loco de amor por alguien que eso te llevará a la perdición. Quiero estar ahí para verte caer, ¿quién es la persona? es una lástima sin embargo, podríamos haber pasado un buen tiempo de calidad, luces tan... en forma.

\- Eso... no es de tu incumbencia.

Devolvió a la bruja a la sala principal, para que siguiera trabajando, alejada de otros posibles materiales que le sirvieran para algún hechizo. Estuvo tranquilo vigilando a Rowena, hasta que lo mal que se sentía llegó a un nivel insoportable, y la llamada no se hizo esperar.

 

* * *

 

Cuando llegaron, nada se podía hacer. Charlie estaba ahí, en la tina del motel, bañada en su propia sangre, pálida como cualquier otro muerto, y con su tablet tirada en la otra esquina, completamente destruida. La habitación estaba completamente revuelta. Dean podía sentir como su sangre hervía por la rabia y la pena, escuchaba a Sam aguantando el llanto tras él, y salió de ahí cuanto antes para llamar a Cas.

\- Mataron a Charlie, necesito que la traigas de vuelta, Cas.

\- Voy en seguida Dean.

\- Búnker, su habitación.

Colgó en seguida, pero aún podía sentir el hormigueo y dolor en su brazo, el calor de la ira, el mareo de la pena, la necesidad por el ángel tan inmensa que deseaba poder teletransportarse para estar con él.

Sam estaba cargando a Charlie en el impala, se subió en el asiento trasero sin dejar de abrazarla, Dean se subió en el auto sin decir palabra, Sam no esperaba que le volviera a hablar en cualquier momento por lo pronto de todas formas, él había involucrado a Charlie en esto y sabía que Dean jamás lo perdonaría.

Lo siguiente parecía estar en cámara lenta, dejar a Charlie sobre su cama en el búnker, que llegara Castiel y Dean que se mantuviera en el rincón de la habitación, abrazándose a sí mismo, como si necesitara amarrarse para evitar alguna reacción, como salir corriendo a matar a todos los Styne del planeta, o romper a llorar a mares. Sam no lo sabía, pero Castiel lo sentía. Era doloroso estar frente al cuerpo muerto de Charlie, y era aún peor estar ambos en la misma habitación, sufriendo por la situación, y además sufriendo por el dolor que les escocía el no poder abrazarse y apoyarse el uno al otro.

Castiel impuso sus manos a Charlie, hubo una luz, la sangre desapareció, pero ella no despertó. Castiel intentó despertarla, le tomó el pulso, chequeó si respiraba, no tenía sentido. Sus heridas habían sanado pero ella no estaba viva. Siguió intentado, sin resultados, hasta que cayó desmayado por el esfuerzo. Charlie no revivía, simplemente no se podía traer de vuelta.

Tendría un funeral de cazadora entonces, no podían seguir prolongando lo inevitable. Dejaron a Castiel descansar mientras ellos hacían las preparaciones, en completo silencio. No había tema de discusión, y Dean temía que la ira lo consumiera en cualquier momento. El silencio estaba bien, el silencio mantenía la bomba sin explotar. En su cabeza había una voz, igual a la suya, pero que parecía ser de otro, que le repetía hasta el cansancio: "¿Ya ves lo que hiciste de nuevo? te lo dije, estás maldito. Y no me refiero sólo a la marca de Caín. Desde mucho antes, desde que naciste, estás maldito, estás destinado a dañar de muerte a todos los que amas. ¿Cuántas veces ha muerto Sam? ¿Cuántas Cas? Murió Ash, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Kevin, ahora la hermana que nunca quisiste pero que amas más de lo que te creíste capaz. Tu sabes que contigo el amor no funciona, que contigo pierde la "a" y solo queda "mor" _muerte_." El fuego le besaba la cara, y su mente seguía gritándole que la culpa era suya.

Hasta que estaba terminando de arder, y Sam quiso romper el silencio.

\- Dean-

\- Me voy, Sam. Ya no nos veremos, voy a acabar hasta el último Styne de la tierra, solo. Intenta no iniciar otro apocalipsis, y deshazte de ese estúpido libro. O incluso mejor, dámelo para tener carnada con que pescar a esos Styne. ¿No? me lo imaginaba, adiós Sam.

 

* * *

 

Castiel despertó solo, recostado en la cama de alguna habitación del búnker. Estaba agotado, había usado todos sus poderes en intentar traer de vuelta a Charlie y aún así había fallado... Se sentía miserable e inútil, además de triste por la pérdida de "su mejor amiga". Charlie le había mandado muchos correos, y era la que más le mandaba mensajes desde que se conocieron. Habían unos mensajes en su correo que no había leído, y que mejor para recordarla que revisarlos.

El primero tenía un archivo adjunto, el e-book de Chuck, en el que Castiel hacía su primera aparición, más un comentario de Charlie: "¡Por Dios, Cas, simplemente chillé de emoción cuando Chuck describe tu aparición! ¡Dormiste a Bobby luego que te dispararan de todo, y una vez estuviste frente a Dean, lo primero que él hizo fue enterrarte un cuchillo, directo en el corazón! ¡Simplemente lo sacaste y le dijiste "tenemos que hablar"! ¿Has leído alguna vez las cosas que se le pasaron a Dean por la cabeza en ese momento? ¿Cómo se sentía sobre eso? Si no lo has hecho, TIENES que hacerlo, te adjunto el libro."

El segundo tenía imágenes. "¿Sabes Cas? a veces dibujo. Hice unos dibujos de ti, de Sam y Dean... y luego me puse a buscar en la web... y ¡encontré estos hermoooosos y tiernos fanarts!" Primero estaban los retratos hechos por Charlie, eran bastante prolijos. Luego Castiel vio los "fanarts"... La mayoría eran de Dean y él, en versión "chibi", básicamente abrazándose o durmiendo uno afirmado en el otro, o él con alas negras volando y llevando a Dean en brazos.

El tercero, y último que no había revisado era un poco más extenso. "Sabes Cas, estaba discutiendo con Sam el otro día, sobre tu relación con Dean. No es sólo una cuestión de los libros y lo que piensen los fans, ya que él ha estado todo este tiempo con ustedes y ha sido testigo. Yo a penas te conocí y vi tu interacción con él... bueno, me hice fan del Destiel. Y si, es una fusión de sus nombres, que los fans usaron para referirse a la pareja "Dean/Castiel", pero por Dios, que es real, yo lo sentí. Luego Sam me dijo "ellos están tan dolorosamente enamorados sin darse cuenta, y son tan testarudos que jamás lo aceptarán, que yo he optado por no intervenir". Entonces yo le dije que iba a empujarlos a estar juntos a solas, y que pondría música romántica en los casetes de Dean para incomodarlos y que se dieran cuenta, pero jamás me imaginé que Dean se sentiría tan miserable, como dijiste. Creo que tal vez el amor es cruel, se supone que significa "sin-muerte", y yo pensaba que con ustedes el tema si podría ser eterno. Pero lo único que quiero es ver que son felices. Encontraremos una forma de sacarlos del aprieto. De todas formas, te dejo el video de la otra canción que tenía pensado grabarles, es demasiado de ustedes, ya verás." Había un link a youtube.

Era el video de la canción que tenía como ringtone el detective de la escena del crimen al que habían ido Dean y él. Aparecía una chica rubia con alas blancas, que andaba flechando gente. También observaba como no importaba a quien golpeara, color o sexo, se lanzaban sobre quien amaban sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar. La chica miraba, a veces en apariencia sin entender, y luego parecía dejarse llevar por lo que hacía. Al final aparecía tirada en el suelo, aparentemente muerta por una de sus propias flechas, la cual desapareció cuando entró en escena un joven policía. Ella había encontrado su propio amor.

 _Give me love like never before,_ pudo ver a Dean sonriendo

 _'cause lately I've been craving more,_ verse a si mismo dudando, o a Dean sufriendo por sus dudas no era difícil.

 _and it's been a while but I still feel the same._ ¿Cuántos años llevaban ya?

 _Maybe I should let you go._ Y lo dejaba ir, pero al final siempre volvía.

 _You know I'll fight my corner,_ Dean jamás dejaría de pelear

_and that tonight I'll call you, after my blood is drowning in alcohol._

_No, I just wanna hold you._

Castiel pudo sentir su rostro humedecido, y pese a que esto era técnicamente imposible, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Por el mensaje de Charlie y el video. Y porque sentía la tristeza de Dean, sentía que se alejaba, y sentía que todo se estaba yendo por la basura. No había forma de que esto terminara bien, no había esperanza, y ya no estaba Charlie para sumarle cariño, alegría, innovación y genialidad a sus vidas. Dean se había ido a negro, y estaba dispuesto a morir de esa forma, pensaba ir en contra de cuantos Styne se encontrara por el camino y Castiel lo sentía.

 

* * *

 

Lo fácil de encontrar Stynes, era que ellos también lo estaban buscando. Por eso no le pareció extraño que apenas terminaba de cargar gasolina, se viera acorralado por un grupo de tipos rubios de ojos claros, todos parecidos entre si y sus característicos antebrazos tatuados.

Eran 5, y los desgraciados no morían fácil, pero cargarse tres no fue realmente el gran desafío. Los dos que le quedaban habían sido más inteligentes, se habían alejado y escondido para que le fuera más difícil ir por uno o por el otro, ya que le debía dar la espalda a uno y así exponerse a ser atacado más fácilmente. Dejó a uno inconsciente, y cuando se disponía a rematarlo, se dio cuenta que en realidad era una trampa. Quedó inmovilizado y a merced del otro Styne.

\- Fuiste una cosecha difícil, pero al fin podré llevarte con padre. Podemos sacar mucho provecho de ti.

\- ¿Provecho? ¿Qué son ustedes, Wendigos?

\- No, no comemos carne humana, simplemente ocupamos sus mejores órganos y nos los implantamos, ayudan a vivir por más años y mejor.

\- ¿Qué demonios son?

\- Frankenstein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :C No podía escribir, por lo de Charlie. ¡Es tan terrible! TT____TT aquí una actualización, básicamente una explicación que servirá mucho para entender lo que sigue en este fanfic. Espero comenten sus opiniones, y lloren virtualmente la muerte de una grande conmigo.  
> PD: lo siento si hay alguna letra mal puesta por ahí, pero escribo tan rápido que a veces no reviso y se me pasa algo... he intentado tener editora, pero nunca podemos coordinar bien tiempos x'D


	4. Back to Dark

Recordaba haber escuchado "Frankenstein" justo antes de irse a negro, pero ahora los sonidos que escuchaba eran muy diferentes. Podía sentir su cuerpo tendido sobre algo frío, suelo o.. camilla de morgue? Los muertos no necesitaban un colchón blando y cálido, por lo que solían ser de metal reforzado... Y los sonidos, bueno... más metal. Él conocía esos sonidos: metal siendo limpiado, dejado sobre alguna mesilla y seguir limpiando. Luego un golpe más amortiguado, seguro una jeringa... podía sentir que tenía un foco de luz justo sobre la cara, y el calor proveniente de un cuerpo... el bastardo lo estaba mirando. Creepy.

\- Buenos días, rayito de sol. Monroe Styne. Un placer.

\- Franken-stein, según entendí. Un placer... le daría la mano pero... - intentó mover su mano, pero estaba encadenado.

\- Si, no hay mucho que hacer

\- Bueno, que interesante conocer personajes de un libro antiguo... De nuevo. - Los ojos del viejo lo miraron con un deje de asombro- pero corten su rollo ahora. Estoy seguro que saben que significa la marca que tengo aquí, no me pueden matar.

\- Oh, cierto. Nah, la verdad no estamos seguros, y somos hombres de experimentación. Así que me imagino que ya sabes que viene después.

\- Vamos a jugar operation.

\- ¡Es mi juego preferido! Y espero que sea cierto lo que dijiste sobre no poder morir, porque eso te transforma en la perfecta rata de laboratorio.

\- Escucha, por tu propio bien viejo. Moriré, pero volveré con ojos negros, y entonces todos van a morir.

\- Y qué, simplemente te dejamos ir? - el menor estaba justo frente a su cabeza jugando con sus dedos como si fueran piernas caminando, su tono le recordó a cuando Meg se mofaba de él.

\- No, pero seré humano, y entonces podrían quedar algunos de ustedes vivos. Tal vez.

Simplemente se rieron y el viejo acercó su bisturí para empezar a cortarlo. Lo siguiente fue rápido. Rompió un amarre y tiró lejos al viejo, cortó el otro amarre, mató al más joven y luego a la chica, con su propia jeringa. En el viejo se demoró un poco más, necesitaba infringirle dolor, y hacerle saber que acabaría con toda su familia.

El resto de la casa no fue un reto tan difícil. Eran un buen número, pero todos parecían no ser suficientes, su rabia era mayor así como su poder, pronto estuvo bañado en sangre Styne. O Frankenstein. Sangre de monstruos, daba igual.

Llegar a casa y encontrarse con más monstruos, simplemente le hacía arder más la sangre. Acabar con ellos fue tan fácil.... incluso con el menor, que le suplicó por su vida reclamando ser diferente a su familia. Por un momento le recordó a Sammy, y justamente por eso lo mató. Porque estaba en su sangre, si lo dejaba vivir iba a continuar haciendo lo que su familia a hacía. El negocio familiar siempre era más fuerte, y siempre llevaría a las personas a hacer lo que estaba mal. Siempre llevaría a las personas a hacer cosas que dañen a los demás.

\- Dean, qué has hecho... mataste a un inocente. - Castiel estaba decepcionado.

\- No, simplemente maté a un monstruo, es lo que hago. Ya te puedes ir, Cas. - Dean empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación.

\- No Dean, no puedo dejarte ir, la marca te está cambiando.

Dean volvió sobre sus pasos para ver de frente al ángel.

\- Estás equivocado.

\- ¡El Dean Winchester que yo conozco jamás habría matado a ese niño!

\- Bueno, ese Dean siempre ha sido un tipo idiota.- La rabia aún lo tenía sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Quiso seguir su camino, pero Cas se lo impidió, lo agarró por el hombro con su mano derecha. - Dean, no quiero hacerte daño.- Dean vio la preocupación en los ojos de Cas, y no importó.

\- Bueno, no creo que eso vaya a ser un problema.

Le torció el brazo con que lo sostenía, Cas lo llamaba: "Dean", pero sólo podía seguir golpeando. El ángel no lo golpeó de vuelta, simplemente se defendía de vez en cuando. Era frustrante, y aumentó la fuerza de sus golpes, luego lo lanzó entre los cadáveres de los Styne.

\- Dean, detente.

Aparecieron en su mente las palabras de Caín "Yo nunca me detendré". Y le dio más rabia, porque sentía que él tampoco podía detenerse. También recordó que Colette lo único que le había pedido a Caín era que se detuviera.

 Así que se fue sobre Castiel de nuevo, y éste de nuevo no se defendió. ¿Por qué mierda no se defendía? Él tenía su gracia de vuelta, era poderoso, ¿por qué no se defendía?. Lo tiró sobre una mesa, solo para seguir golpeándolo en contra de ésta. La sangre le cubría la cara, la inflamación de la heridas no se hizo esperar. Luego lo tiró contra el suelo, y pudo ver su espada angelical asomarse por la manga.

\- No. Dean. No.- El ángel apenas podía hablar por lo golpeado que estaba, y por la sangre que le llenaba la boca y empezaba a salir.

Dean Levantó la espada dispuesto a enterrarla con todas sus fuerzas. El ángel se agarraba de su otro brazo, temblando. Enterró la espada justo al lado de la cara de Castiel. Lo miró directo a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué. mierda. no. te defiendes? - ladró cada palabra.

El ángel se las arregló para devolverle fijamente la mirada, y le sostuvo más fuerte el brazo del que lo tenía agarrado.

\- Porque. te. a-mo.

Castiel pudo ver como los ojos de Dean gritaban de dolor, y sólo quería aliviarlo.  Pero Dean se paró rápidamente y le dio la espalda.

\- ¡SI NO FUERA POR LA PUTA MALDICIÓN DE UN CUPIDO NO TE IMPORTARÍA! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, QUE SAM TAMPOCO ME BUSQUE! ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO FALLARÉ!

Castiel quería gritarle que no era así, que lo había estado amando desde mucho tiempo antes, que hacía todo por él, por verlo bien, por quitarle el peso del mundo de sus hombros, pero el Winchester fue más rápido que sus palabras ahogadas en sangre y dolor. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo temblaba. Pero no podía quedarse ahí tirado, tenía que ponerse en pie y ayudar a Sam para quitarle la marca del brazo a Dean. Era la única salida. No podía permitir que Dean siguiera de esta forma. Tenían que salvarlo, y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida si era necesario.

Sam nada más verlo supo que pasó. Se acercó con algodón y alcohol para limpiarle las heridas, pero el ángel no se lo permitió.

\- Está bien Sam. Dame tiempo, mi gracia las sanará.

\- Tu gracia jamás habría permitido que quedaras así de dañado normalmente, según recuerdo quien te golpeara terminaba más dañado que tu. ¿Tan débil estás?

\- He sido dañado por lo único que daña de verdad, dale tiempo. Tenemos algo más en que centrarnos.

Los ojos azules del ángel le hicieron entender a qué se refería. Pero no tenía como encontrar a Dean, el rastreador del impala no funcionaba, y su hermano sabía exactamente como perderlo, sobre todo ahora que no tenía a quién más recurrir, a quién más ir a ver. Porque lo cierto es que se habían quedado sin más familia ni amigos que ellos mismos, y Dean jamás iría a molestar a Jody con las niñas en un momento como ese... no. No sabía dónde estaba, ni se le ocurría dónde podía ir. Pero la expresión de Cas no estaba perdida, parecía tener algo que decir.

\- Dean va a invocar a la muerte Sam. Cree que es el único que puede acabar con esto.

\- Está bien, tenemos que conseguir los ingredientes pronto entonces. Necesito que contactes con Crowley, no me responderá a mi... puede que esté un poco enojado conmigo. Yo iré a buscar a Dean.

\- Te mandaré en un mensaje la dirección una vez que esté seguro, Sam.

Crowley se burló de él por invocarlo. También se burló de él por necesitarlo. Justo cuando creía que no quedaba más opción que hacerlo explotar (y con eso quedarse con incluso menos energías y además, sin forma de conseguir los ingredientes rápido, el demonio accedió).

\- Estoy dentro, sólo porque ver cómo estás sufriendo me reconforta. Y porque de paso Rowena va a sufrir. - desapareció antes de que Castiel pudiera defenderse.

* * *

 

Y ahí estaba Sam, entrando en ese restaurant mexicano abandonado luego de haber aparcado a baby afuera, para encontrarse con su hermano. Hubiese esperado que estuviera solo, pero estaba con la muerte. No tenía una mirada amigable, cuando dijo que era la despedida, realmente quería decirlo.

\- No Dean, no tienes por qué irte con él, yo encontraré la forma, no tienes que morir.

\- Gracioso que digas eso. Cuando me fui pensaba que la única forma de terminar esto, era mi muerte. Pero la verdad es que es la tuya. La muerte puede sacarme de aquí, llevarme a donde no vaya a hacer más daño, pero para eso tú debes morir. Porque si no jamás dejarás de buscarme y de intentar de quitarme la marca. La marca debe tenerla alguien, o la oscuridad será desatada.

\- ¿Qué mierda siquiera se supone que es eso, Dean?

\- ¿No suena lo suficientemente mal para ti Sam?

\- No, no. Esto no tiene por qué ser así.

* * *

 

Crowley había sido rápido. Ya había llegado con los todos ingredientes, y eso a Castiel le bastaba para ir a ver lo que pasaba con los hermanos. Tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar, y debía ir corriendo hasta ellos. Tenía que llegar hasta Dean, que estaba mal y derrotado, podía sentirlo. Crowley quedó entonces con la bruja, reprochándole sobre su mal comportamiento para con él, su falta de amor hacia él y diciéndole que había encontrado lo que ella amaba: Oscar. No supo más, dejó que Crowley se ocupara del asunto y apretó el acelerador.

* * *

 

\- No hay vuelta atrás Sammy, tiene que ser así. Siempre hacemos todo mal, siempre dañamos y hacemos que los demás mueran. Está en nuestra sangre, es nuestra culpa, y debemos hacernos cargo. Nuestra existencia en esta tierra no puede continuar, no podemos seguir trayendo desgracias.

\- No Dean, tú no eres malo. Yo no soy malo. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Nosotros somos los tipos buenos! ¡Nosotros combatimos el mal!

\- No, yo no lo soy. ¿Sabes a cuántos he matado? ¿a cuántos inocentes? ¿es eso bueno? Y al tipo que mandaste a vender su alma, ¿era eso bueno? ¿a quienes torturaste? Demonios, a cuántos YO he torturado?. ¿Cazamos monstruos o somos nosotros los monstruos?

Sam lo golpeó, para ver si reaccionaba, si el golpe le aclaraba la mente. Pero no. Dean lo golpeo de vuelta, pelearon como tantas veces antes, sólo que esta vez el único que sangraba era Sam, el único que estaba en el suelo era Sam. Porque Dean era demasiado poderoso. Entonces Sam se dio por vencido, se quedó de rodillas, y miró fijamente a su hermano mayor.

\- Está bien Dean, está bien. Pero debes saber, que nunca diré que tú, el verdadero tú, es cualquier cosa menos que bueno. Pero tienes razón, debes ser detenido a cualquier precio, lo entiendo. - botó la sangre que se había juntado en su boca, suspiró y miró a la muerte.- Hazlo.

La muerte se acercó, pero en vez de pedirle a Dean que se moviera para matar a Sam, le entregó su hoz a Dean

\- "Hazme el honor" - y Dean la aceptó.

Sam puso cara de desconcierto, Muerte era lo suficientemente cruel como para hacer que su propio hermano lo matara... no podía soportarlo más. Mantenía la mirada en su hermano y podía ver la decisión, podía sentir lo convencido que estaba de que su sangre era veneno para la humanidad y que debían desaparecer, porque siempre se verían llevados a cometer errores y hacer sufrir gente. ¡Pero todo el mundo cometía errores y hacía sufrir a otros! No pudo evitar que cayeran las lágrimas, simplemente dolía demasiado. Si no podía hacer entrar en razón a su hermano ahora, esperaba al menos que dejara que su recuerdo lo acompañara, porque tendría que vivir quizás por siempre, y él iba a morir ahora, no podría seguir junto a él para recordarle lo que es ser humano.

\- Espera, toma éstas. - sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Dean- Cuando entres en razón y te sientas perdido, quizás dentro de muchos años, ve éstas. Para que te recuerden lo que es ser bueno, lo que es amar. - volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, y asintió.

Y entonces, en una milésima de segundo, mil recuerdos inundaron a Dean. Las fotos con su madre le hicieron sentir un leve calor en el pecho, el verse a sí mismo tan pequeño junto a Sam, las sonrisas, y luego vio su vida. Desde su infancia, su misión: cuidar de su hermano. Pero incluso cuando muchas veces era difícil, era reconfortante. Amaba a su hermano todo lo que podía, pudo ver como siempre hacía lo mejor para que estuviera bien, y pudo ver como ese enano, a medida que iba creciendo intentaba compensar su dedicación. Y también vio, que no era el único que lo amaba, que no era el único que daba todo de sí para que estuviera bien, para ayudarlo. Cierto ángel, desde el mismo momento en que apareció, había estado ahí siempre para apoyarlo en lo que necesitara. No podía hacerlo. No tenía que hacerlo. Vio los ojos de cachorro de su hermanito, y la decisión estaba tomada.

\- Perdóname.

Dean levantó la hoz, Sam cerró los ojos, y Dean se giró rápidamente ensartando a la muerte con su propia hoz. Crowley fue quien le había dicho que la hoz de la muerte mataba de todo, incluida... la muerte misma. Eso fue años atrás, cuando tenía que conseguir el anillo de la muerte para encerrar a Lucifer. Ahora tenía en su poder el arma entregada por la muerte misma, así que lanzó la moneda y esperó a ver que salía. Por un momento Muerte lo miró sin entender que había hecho, y acto seguido se hizo cenizas. Sam seguía de rodillas, en shock, y él estaba igual de impresionado. Castiel entró corriendo, y le tendió el brazo a Sam para que se pusiera de pie.

\- Castiel, ¿cómo llegaste? - Sam no podía quitar su mirada de desconcierto

\- Apreté el acelerador hasta el fondo, y me pasé todos los rojos.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Sam?

\- Viviré.

Dean se alejó para recoger sus cosas, Castiel puso dos dedos en la frente de Sam para sanarle las heridas, y escucharon... algo extraño.

\- Eso no suena bien.

Apenas terminó de decir eso Dean, y el techo fue atravesado por una especie de rayo que hizo que el brazo derecho de Dean se levantara, para recibir todo el impacto. Le ardía, le dolía, se sostenía el brazo y pudo verlo, la marca se borró. Tal como había llegado el rayo, se marchó.

Sam y Cas se lanzaron sobre él para ver como estaba, al confirmar que era el mismo, sin la marca, lo abrazaron.

Pero no podía quedar bien, ¿cierto?. Cuando salían empezaron a caer rayos rojizos por todas partes, que parecían taladrar el suelo.

\- ¿Cómo llamó esto la muerte?

\- La oscuridad.

Algo negro empezó a surgir del suelo, de cada uno de los puntos en donde había caído uno de los rayos, y parecía congregarse en un mismo punto. Pero no se mantuvo ahí. Se empezó a esparcir, como si fuera un maremoto.

\- ¡Al auto, ahora!

Los tres corrieron al auto y Dean apretó la reversa para dar la vuelta y alejarse lo más rápido posible, pero cayó en una poza. Ya era muy tarde, la oscuridad los estaba cubriendo. De alguna forma pudo sentir que Cas se pasaba al asiento de adelante para cubrirlos, para intentar protegerlos, y al final vio un resplandor. Y la sombra de unas... ¿alas rotas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste es el último capítulo "canon" de este fanfiction, por lo que el spoiler llega hasta aquí. Lo que viene a partir de ahora es pura invención mía, y si llegaaaara a salir algo así en la temporada 11, dudo que sea mi culpa. Aunque lo que viene es tan loco que dudo que salga algo así xD. Básicamente veremos como se las arreglan Dean y Cas con la Maldición de Cupido.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ... Hola, ha sido bastante tiempo desde que saco una historia nueva, y bueno, el capitulo "Book of the Damned" me dio una chispa de inspiración. No estaba segura si publicarlo, pedí la aprobación de mi sis Coni (Gracias!) y me decidí. Al menos a ella le gustó x'D Si a aaaaalguien más le llega a gustar, QUIERO SABERLO, así que no se guarden sus comentarios, si no les gustó quiero saber igual, y eso, saludos.


End file.
